Rarity
Rarity (z ang. rzadkość) — jednorożec płci żeńskiej, jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu. Ma młodszą siostrę Sweetie Belle, a jej rodzice to Magnum i Pearl. Prowadzi Butik Karuzela w Ponyville, jest projektantką mody i krawcową (jedyną w Ponyville), a zarazem sprzedawczynią. Rarity reprezentuje Klejnot Szczodrości (Przez Discorda nazywany klejnotem szlachetności). Ma kotkę o imieniu Opal. Wygląd i początki thumb|180px|Początkowy szkic Rarity. Początkowo Rarity miała nosić imię kucyka pierwszej generacji - Sparkler (nazwa ta jest dziś wykorzystana do określania jednorożca Amethyst Star), jej grzywa miała kolorystycznie przypominać obecną grzywę Twilight Sparkle, a powieki pomalowane fioletowym cieniem. Ostatecznie bohaterka otrzymała białą sierść i jednolicie fioletową grzywę, a powieki dostały niebieską barwę. Znaczkiem pozostały trzy diamenty, nawiązujące do zdolności wyszukiwania szlachetnych kamieni. Mimo zmian, Rarity ma unikalny design. Obecny wygląd thumb|left|200px|Zbliżenie na RarityObecnie Rarity ma jednokolorową, ciemno fioletową grzywę oraz białą sierść. Jej grzywa jest kręcona. Ma ciemne niebieskie oczy, których design dzieli z Aloe, Lotus Blossom i Octavią - otoczone długimi rzęsami, wskazujące na jej kobiecość. Jej znaczkiem są trzy błękitne diamenty. Ma niebieski cień do powiek. Ogon jest również kręcony jak grzywa i posiada ona unikalny design. Życiorys thumb|right|200px|Rarity jako źrebak, próbuje szyć ubraniaRarity urodziła się w Ponyville. Już od źrebięcia wiedziała, że jej powołaniem będzie szycie oraz projektowanie strojów. W odcinku Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi jednorożec opowiada, w jaki sposób zdobyła swój znaczek. Wszystko zaczęło się w teatrze niedaleko szkoły, gdzie kucyki ćwiczyły do nadchodzącego przedstawienia. Próba odbywała się w strojach autorstwa Rarity. Autorka nie była jednak zadowolona ze swoich prac, twierdziła uparcie, że czegoś w nich brakuje. Podczas gdy młoda projektantka głowiła się, jak poprawić kreacje, jej róg znienacka zaczął świecić i prowadził ją przez długą drogę do... skały. Okazało się, że krył on w swym wnętrzu dużo klejnotów. Rarity skwapliwie wykorzystała odnalezione kamienie szlachetne w swoich strojach, które olśniły i nieco zdziwiły widownię, ale przede wszystkim - zadowoliły ich autorkę. Rodzina thumb|left|194px|Rodzice Raritythumb|194px|Rarity i jej siostraRarity ma młodszą siostrę Sweetie Belle, a także rodziców o imieniu Magnum i Pearl, którzy pojawiają się na początku tego samego odcinka. Rarity bardzo ufa swojej młodszej siostrzyczce, twierdzi, że jest zbyt niewinna, aby zrobić coś złego. Denerwuje się jednak często, gdy ta bierze bez pytania jej rzeczy i niszczy jej projekty. W tym samym odcinku, bardzo wściekła się na siostrę, gdy ta wzięła jej klejnoty i użyła ich do swojego rysunku. Potem jednak dostrzega wielką więź, która je łączy i postanawia odzyskać przyjaźń z siostrą. Magia thumb|right|Błękitny kolor magii u Rarity Rarity swoją magią nie dorównuje magii Twilight Sparkle, ale niektóre jej zaklęcia są znane tylko nielicznym, na przykład szukanie kamieni szlachetnych pod ziemią - oprócz Rarity tylko Twilight zna to zaklęcie, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku Kucyki i psy. Jej aura na rogu jest koloru jasnobłękitnego (w odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór parę razy ma różową, ale to prawdopodobnie jest błąd w animacji). Kiedy to w odcinku Bats, Rarity i Twilight używają magii do ukazania sygnału, widać, że magia u Rarity jest nadal jasnoniebieska. Osobowość thumb|200px|Rarity przy pracy nad jednym ze strojówPasją Rarity jest krawiectwo, poznawanie osobistości, moda i elegancja, strojenie się i przeprowadzanie metamorfoz innym. Lubi szyć stroje, w szczególności dla swoich przyjaciółek. Mimo że pochodzi z Ponyville, twierdzi, że jest jej przeznaczone zamieszkać w Canterlocie. Stolicę Equestrii postrzega jako centrum mody i życia towarzyskiego w krainie. Rarity zawsze zachowuje się jak dama oraz wymaga aby tak ją traktowano. Przez długi czas uważała swoją siostrę i rodzinę Apple za nieokrzesanych, ale zmieniła swe zdanie w odcinku Siostrzany Sojusz gdzie (bez wiedzy Sweetie Belle) bierze z nią udział w Siostrzanych zawodach. Jest bardzo histeryczna co potwierdza wiele razy powtarzany cytat (odc. Lekcja Zerowa): Miłość do piękna thumb|Rarity w odcinku Wigilia serdecznościRarity dba o urodę i styl - zarówno swój, jak i innych kucyków. Swoją znajomość mody i magiczne zdolności krawieckie chciała użyć do pokonania chwalipięty Trixie. Błyskawicznie przygotowała uroczą suknię z kurtyny wiszącej przy scenie. Przeciwniczka pokonała ją równie szybko - zmieniając kolor grzywy Rarity na zgniłą zieleń (najgorszy kolor włosów według Rarity). Bohaterka nie mogła jej znieść, rozpłakała się i uciekła czując wstyd. Jednorożec kocha czystość i porządek. Panikuje, gdy zagraża jej ubrudzenie błotem i z trudem wytrzymuje moknięcie na deszczu w odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór. Powoduje to krótkotrwały konflikt z jej przyjaciółką Applejack, której wcale nie przeszkadza bycie mokrą lub brudną. Rarity bardzo dba o urodę i stara się być coraz piękniejsza, choćby poprzez wizyty w miejskim spa. W serialu pojawia się tam wielokrotnie, na przykład w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy". Najczęściej spotyka się tam razem z Fluttershy. Jest tam częstą i szanowaną klientką. W świetle reflektorów thumb|Podczas pokazu mody w odcinku [[Sukces spod igły]]Rarity kocha modę i życie towarzyskie. Uwielbia znajdować się w centrum equestriańskiego high-life'u. W odcinku W zielonym ci nie do twarzy Fluttershy została jej modelką. Rarity chciała, by Photo Finish uczyniła z niej projektancką gwiazdę, jednak fotografka była bardziej zainteresowana delikatnością i nieśmiałością Fluttershy i uważała, że Rarity nie jest do niczego potrzebna. W odcinku Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rarity, dzięki magii Twilight, otrzymała piękne skrzydła, przypominające kolorowe skrzydła motyla. Mieszkańcy Cloudsdale i widownia Zawodów Młodych Lotników byli zachwyceni jej skrzydłami, przez co Rainbow Dash czuła się przybita, zawstydzona, pokonana, i niewiele znacząca. Dumna Rarity podleciała wysoko pod niebo, licząc na zauroczenie wszystkich wielobarwnymi światłami odbitymi od skrzydeł. Te jednak obróciły się w popiół, gdyż Rarity zbytnio zbliżyła się do słońca. Na szczęście Rainbow w ostatniej chwili uratowała bezwładnie spadającą Rarity, wykonując po drodze Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Zawstydzona projektantka przeprosiła Rainbow Dash i podziękowała jej za uratowanie oraz nazwała ją najlepszą lotniczką w Equestrii. Maniery thumb|left|Kłótnia z [[Applejack]] Rarity uważa siebie za dobrze wychowaną. Korzysta z powściągliwego, wyrafinowanego języka, w przeciwieństwie do jej koleżanek, które nie stronią od kolokwializmów i pragmatycznego słownictwa. Jednocześnie, w wersji angielskiej, Rarity nie stroni od francuskich makaronizmów. thumb|Rarity, kiedy spada, robi gest przed niechybną śmierciąJednorożec lubi porządek, jedynie w swojej pracowni celowo utrzymuje artystyczny nieład, który pobudza jej kreatywność. Brzydzi się brudem, błotem i nie cierpi chodzić z mokrą, i nieułożoną grzywą. W odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór, podczas gdy Applejack przed burzą strąca gałęzie, Rarity próbuje je przystroić, przez co dochodzi między nimi do scysji. W odcinku Kucyki i psy projektantka zostaje porwana przez psy. Napastnicy próbowali wykorzystać umiejętność wyszukiwania pod ziemią kamieni szlachetnych. Początkowo Rarity brzydzi się warunkami panującymi w podziemnej siedzibie porywaczy i zachowuje się jak typowa dama. Nie chce kopać, narzeka na brud i nieustannie marudzi na zakwaterowanie, doprowadzając psy do obłędu. Ostatecznie, porywacze puszczają ją wolno wraz ze wszystkimi znalezionymi diamentami. Inteligencja i spryt Rarity wykazuje się bardzo dużym sprytem gdy zostaje porwana przez Psy na Diamenty w odcinku Kucyki i psy. Bardzo skutecznie manipuluje nimi za pomocą swych narzekań i uzyskuje efekt w postaci wypuszczenia jej na wolność, a nawet dostaje mnóstwo drogocennych klejnotów. W odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór wykazuje się roztropnością, przewidując, iż gałąź może spaść na bibliotekę, lecz nie udaje jej się poinformować o tym Applejack, gdyż ta chciała jak najszybciej uchronić wszystko dokoła przed trafionym przez piorun drzewem, w wyniku czego zaległo w sypialni Twilight. W epizodzie Wyjście smoka próbuje użyć swego sprytu i wdzięku do skłonienia smoka do opuszczenia okolic Ponyville i prawie jej się to udaje. Niweczy jednak tę próbę poprzez nierozsądne zaproponowanie smokowi popilnowania jego skarbów. Dramatyzowanie Rarity ma tendencje do dramatyzowania. W odcinku "Kucyki i psy" w wizji Applejack widać jak dramatyzuje. Natomiast w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" dramatyzuje z powodu sznurka powtarzając o najgorszej rzeczy. Lubi motyw "Damy w opresji''". Jej dramatyzowanie jest podobne do histerii. Jest bardzo teatralna. Zaradność życiowa Mimo pewnej delikatności i skłonności do dramatyzowania, Rarity jest bardzo zaradna życiowo. Jej butik w prowincjonalnym Ponyville dobrze prosperuje i przyciąga wielu sławnych klientów, jak Sapphire Shores. Rarity wykazuje się też niezwykłą zaradnością w odcinku "Rarity podbija Manehattan", gdzie mimo początkowego załamania, potrafi w jedną noc zaprojektować i z pomocą przyjaciółek wykonać wspaniałą kolekcję ubrań, wykorzystując wszystko co ma pod ręką. Potrafi skutecznie wynegocjować szparagi dla Fluttershy od Gizmo, wykorzystując swój wdzięk. Kochliwość thumb|left|Rarity i jeden z jej ukochanychRarity z pewnością jest najbardziej skłonna do amorów spośród wszystkich głównych bohaterek. Pierwotnie marzy o poślubieniu Księcia Blueblooda, jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, by dostać bilet na galę i spotkać się z nim, spotyka ją jednak rozczarowanie, gdy orientuje się, że książę wcale nie jest tak czarujący jak jej się zdawało. Kolejnym obiektem jej westchnień jest Trenderhoof, którego zdjęcia kolekcjonuje w Butiku Karuzela. W tym wypadku jej miłość również jest nieodwzajemniona, ponieważ ten ogier zainteresował się Applejack. Rarity bardzo mocno przeżywa swoje sprawy miłosne - jest bardzo zestresowana na myśl o spotkaniu zarówno z Bluebloodem jak i z Trenderhoofem, a zawody miłosne wywołują u niej bardzo silne emocje - od wściekłości po załamanie i płacz. thumb|Rarity dziękuje Thunderlane'owiJednocześnie Rarity często kokietuje inne ogiery, zwłaszcza gdy chce coś od nich uzyskać w zamian. Jej piękne oczy skłaniają dwa ogiery do pociągnięcia karety głównych bohaterek na Galę, przekonuje również Gizmo do oddania Fluttershy szparagów. Prawie udaje jej się zauroczyć nawet dorosłego smoka. Rarity podrywa też Thunderlane'a, przytulając go, gdy ten ratuje jej życie. Kariera Rarity pracuje jako projektantka mody w swoim własnym butiku o nazwie ''Karuzela. Jej estetyka pracy i poświęcenie dla swoich klientów jest przedstawione w odcinku Sukces spod igły. Początkowo jednorożec szyje sukienki własnego projektu dla swoich przyjaciół, ale kiedy przyjaciółki nie są zadowolone z efektów końcowych, Rarity szyje im zupełnie nowe sukienki według ich wskazówek. Rarity nie jest zadowolona z sukienek, jednak jej przyjaciółki są zachwycone idealnymi projektami. Kiedy te suknie zostają skrytykowane przez krytyka mody Hoity Toity, Rarity zamyka się w swoim pokoju, lamentując o swojej zrujnowanej karierze, na szczęście jej przyjaciółki były w stanie przekonać Hoity'ego Toity'ego na zorganizowanie kolejnego pokazu mody, tym razem z udziałem jej oryginalnych sukienek. Dziewczyny dokończyły suknię Rarity na galę Grand Galopu, a ta była tym bardzo zachwycona. Wcielenia Bryzuś thumb|Rarity bryzuśRarity wraz z jej przyjaciółkami w odcinku "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies" zmieniła się w bryzusia przy pomocy zaklęcia Twilight, aby pomóc reszcie bryzusiów dolecieć do portalu prowadzącego do ich krainy. Radiance thumb|left|Rarity jako Radiance Rarity w odcinku "Superkucyki" zmieniła się wraz z przyjaciółkami i Spikiem w superbohaterki. Rarity otrzymała imię Radiance oraz granatowy kombinezon z licznymi świecidełkami i motywami w kształcie diamentów oraz granatową maskę. Grzywa klaczy została trochę inaczej uczesana ale ogon pozostał bez zmian. Zarówno w grzywie jak i w ogonie ma wplecione różowe diamenty. Mocą Rarity było wyczarowywanie rozmaitych przedmiotów za pomocą bransoletek na kopytach. Rainbow Power thumb|left|Tęczowa RarityRarity po otwarciu skrzynki stała się tęczowa jak jej przyjaciółki. Jej znaczek przedstawiał wtedy jeden duży, niebieski deltoid otoczony trzema mniejszymi. Jej grzywa i ogon były wtedy większe i były w czterech kolorach: fioletowym, niebieskim, żółtym i różowym. Na nogach pojawiły się znaczki w postaci fioletowych i niebieskich deltoidów. Na jej grzywie i ogonie pojawiły się również białe deltoidy. Zabawki Rarity ma wiele wersji zabawek przedstawiających jej postać. Jako mini figurka występuje w zestawach: Famouse Friends Set (zwykła wersja saszetkowa) i Elements of Harmony Friends (specjalna figurka ukazująca moment, w którym Rarity obcięła swój ogon). Rarity w niektórych zabawkach ma dwukolorową grzywę - ciemnoróżową i fioletową. To samo ogon. Poza mini figurkami, można znaleźć na rynku wiele wersji większych figurek Rarity przeznaczonych typowo do zabawy. Figurki takie posiadają grzywę i ogon przeznaczone do czesania, a także dołączone w zestawach różnorakie akcesoria bardziej lub mniej powiązane z postacią Rarity. Rarity_(Blind_Bag).jpg|Rarity (Blind Bag) 52932 512f7317c38bf.jpg|Zestaw:Famouse Friends My-Little-Pony-ELEMENTS-OF-HARMONY-FRIENDS.jpg|Zestaw:Elements of Harmony Friends Rarity (karta postaci).jpg|Opis postaci: Rarity służy swoim przyjaciółkom świetnymi radami! Rarity (karta postaci)..jpg|Opis postaci: Rarity daje znakomite rady! Twilight Blind Bag.jpg|Rarity w Pięcio-paku Gry Rarity jest jedną z bohaterek gry My Little Pony na systemy Android i iOS. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Rarity jest najtrudniejszą postacią do narysowania według rysowników Hasbro. *Rarity jest jedyną znaną projektantką mody, która mieszka w Ponyville. *Co tydzień spotyka się z Fluttershy w Spa. *Ma częste zatarcia z Applejack, spowodowane innym systemem wartości. *Czasami używa urody do przekonania innych do swojej racji (Lekcja Stanowczości, gdy pokazywała Fluttershy jak użyć wdzięku do własnych celów, jednak pegazowi próba nie powiodła się, zaś Rarity odniosła pełen sukces). *Nosi sztuczne rzęsy. *Choć reprezentuje klejnot szczodrości, często okazuje skąpstwo. *Brzydzi się wszystkiego, co może zostawić plamy na ubraniach. *Rarity, choć na pozór jest delikatna, umie pokazać charakterek. *Na każdy wyjazd zabiera ze sobą zalotkę. *W czasie piosenki A True, True Friend, uszyła sobie sukienkę na koronację Twilight. *Discord mówił, że Rarity reprezentuje klejnot szlachetności, mimo, że Rarity reprezentuje klejnot szczodrości. ("Powrót do Harmonii"). *W odcinku Honor Pinkie jest przez chwilę alikornem. * Jest członkinią zespołu "The Ponytones" Galeria Wystąpienia en:Rarity de:Rarity es:Rarity it:Rarity ja:ラリティ no:Rarity ru:Рэрити sv:Rarity pt:Rarity Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Główne postaci